uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Biggest Chart Dropouts
the biggest chart dropouts from the Top 100 Note: Songs featured on the list more than once are highlighted in bold Singles Missing Charts Era (maximum 5) #'Bing Crosby - White Christmas (dropped out at 1) 1945, 1946, 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951' #''Bing Crosby - White Christmas (dropped out at 2) ''1944 #Spike Jones - All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth (dropped out at 6) 1949 #Turner Layton - If I Didn't Care (dropped out at 7) 1940 Top 10/30 era (maximum 5) #Diana Decker - Poppa Piccolino (dropped out at 2) 1953 #Ray Martin - Swedish Rhapsody (dropped out at 4) 1953 #Winifred Atwell - Let's Have A Party (dropped out at 5) 1953 #Nat King Cole - Somewhere Along The Way (dropped out at 6) 1952 #Vera Lynn - Forget Me Not (dropped out at 7) 1952 Top 50/100 era (maximum 100) #Alex Day - Forever Yours (dropped out at 4) 2011 #Gnarls Barkley - Crazy (dropped out at 5) 2006 #'The Pogues ft. Kirsty McColl - Fairytale Of New York (dropped out at 9) 2008' #Simon & Garfunkel - Mrs. Robinson (dropped out at 9) 1969 #Connie Stevens - Sixteen Reasons (dropped out at 9) 1960 #Leeds United Team & Supporters - Leeds Leeds Leeds (Marching On Together) (dropped out at 10) 2010 #Nelly Furtado - Maneater (dropped out at 10) 2006 #Lucy Spraggan - Last Night (dropped out at 11) 2012 #Elvis Presley - American Trilogy (dropped out at 12) 2007 #'The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (dropped out at 12) 2010' #The Everly Brothers - Let It Be Me (dropped out at 13) 1960 #Elvis Presley - Burning Love (dropped out at 13) 2007 #Dana - It's Gonna Be A Cold Cold Christmas (dropped out at 14) 1975 #The Wedding Present - Silver Shorts (dropped out at 14) 1992 #Leona Lewis - One More Sleep (dropped out of 15) 2014 #Alex Day - Lady Godiva (dropped out at 15) 2012 #The Stylistics - 16 Bars (dropped out at 15) 1976 #10cc - Art for Art's Sake (dropped out at 15) 1975 #Tina Charles - Dr. Love (dropped out at 15) 1976 #Shut Up And Dance - Raving I'm Raving (dropped out at 15) 1992 #Marillion - Thankyou Whoeveryou are (dropped out at 15) 2007 #Elvis Presley - King Creole (dropped out at 15) 2007 #Dapper Laughs - Proper Moist (dropped out at 15) 2014 #The Wedding Present - California (dropped out at 16) 1992 #Koopa - The Crash (dropped out at 16) 2007 #'Elvis Presley - You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (dropped out at 16) 2007' #Neon Brotherhood - Hope Ain't A Bad Thing (dropped out at 16) 2014 #The Carpenters - Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft (dropped out at 17) 1977 #The Stylistics - Can't Help Falling In Love (dropped out at 17) 1976 #Alessi - Oh Lori (dropped out at 17) 1977 #Billy Ocean - Red Light Spells Danger (dropped out at 17) 1977 #Elvis Presley - Always On My Mind (dropped out at 17) 2007 #'The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (dropped out at 17) 2011' #'Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (dropped out at 17) 2012' #Eminem - Rap God (dropped out at 18) 2013 This single, along with Berzerk and Survival were unallowed to chart due to Eminem breaking Instant Grat Promotion rules #Muse - Map Of The Problematique (dropped out at 18) 2007 #'Elvis Presley - You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (dropped out at 18) 1971' #Climax Blues Band - Couldn't Get It Right (dropped out at 18) 1976 #Greg Lake - I Believe In Father Christmas (dropped out at 18) 1975 #The Beatles - Yesterday (dropped out at 18) 1976 #'Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (dropped out at 18) 2010' #Chic - Dance Dance Dance (dropped out at 19) 1978 #The Wedding Present - Boing! (dropped out at 19) 1992 #One Direction - You & I (dropped out at 19) 2013 #The Human League - Don't You Want Me (dropped out at 19) 2014 #The Wedding Present - Go-Go Dancer (dropped out at 20) 1992 #James Morrison - You Give Me Something (dropped out at 20) 2006 #Ugly Rumours - War (dropped out at 21) 2007 #The Big Reunion 2013 - I Wish It Could Christmas Everyday (dropped out of 21) 2013 #Koopa - The One-Off Song For The Summer (dropped out at 21) 2007 #Cage Against The Machine - '4"33 (dropped out at 21) 2010 #Eminem - Berzerk (dropped out at 21) 2013 This single, along with Survival and Rap God were unallowed to chart due to Eminem breaking Instant Grat Promotion rules #One Direction - Don't Forget Where You Belong (dropped out at 21) 2013 #The Wedding Present - Flying Saucer (dropped out at 22) 1992 #The Automatic - Monster (dropped out at 22) 2006 #Airi L - When Love Takes Over (dropped out at 22) 2009 #Eminem - Survival (dropped out at 22) 2013 This single, along with Berzerk and Rap God were unallowed to chart due to Eminem breaking Instant Grat Promotion rules #'The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (dropped out at 24) 2014' #DJ Stay The Night - Stay The Night (dropped out at 24) 2014 #Alex Day - Stupid Stupid (dropped out at 25) 2012 #Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (dropped out at 26) 2006 #Little Man Tate - Man I Hate Your Band (dropped out at 26) 2006 #LZ7 - This Little Light (dropped out at 26) 2010 #WASP - Chainsaw Charlie (Murders In The New Rogue) (dropped out at 27) 1992 #Rihanna - S.O.S. (dropped out at 27) 2006 #Stacey Solomon - Driving Home For Christmas (dropped out at 27) 2011 #Gerry & The Pacemakers - You'll Never Walk Alone (dropped out at 27) 2012 #Justin Bieber - Hold Tight (dropped out at 28) 2013 #Justin Bieber - Recovery (dropped out at 28) 2013 Albums Top 5/10/20/40 #The Seekers - Four And Only Seekers (dropped out at 1) 1969 1970-1974 chart rules #Soundtrack - That'll Be The Day (dropped out at 1) 1973 #Jim Reeves - Twelve Songs Of Christmas (dropped out at 3) 1971 #Elvis Presley - Elvis' Christmas Album (dropped out at 7) 1971 #Melanie - Candles In The Rain (dropped out at 8) 1971 #Jim Reeves - Jim Reeves Golden Record (dropped out at 9) 1971 #Emerson, Lake & Palmer - Pictures At An Exhibition (dropped out at 9) 1971 #McGuinness Flint - McGuinness Flint (dropped out at 9) 1971 Top 50/60/75 (1975-01/08/1981) #Showaddywaddy - Showaddywaddy (dropped out at 15) 1974 #Status Quo - Blue For You (dropped out at 16) 1976 #Perry Como - 40 Greatest Hits (dropped out at 18) 1976 #Peters and Lee - Rainbow (dropped out at 18) 1974 #Glen Campbell - Glen Campbell's Greatest Hits (dropped out at 19) 1975 #London Philharmonic Choir - Sound Of Glory (dropped out at 20) 1976 #Gallagher and Lyle - Breakaway (dropped out at 20) 1976 #Rick Wakeman - No Earthly Connection (dropped out at 21) 1976 #The George Mitchell Minstrels - 30 Golden Greats (dropped out at 21) 1977 #Max Bygraves - Singalongamaxmas (dropped out at 21) 1974 #Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (dropped out at 22) 1975 #Neil Diamond - I'm Glad You're Here With Me Tonight (dropped out at 22) 1977 #Soundtrack - The Muppet Show (dropped out at 23) 1977 #Millican and Nesbitt - Everybody Knows Millican and Nesbitt (dropped out at 23) 1975 #Salvation Army - By Request (dropped out at 23) 1977 Top 75/100 (since 08/08/1981) (maximum 100) #Various Artists - Now That's What I Call Music 13 (dropped out at 1) 1989 #Various Artists - The Hit Album (dropped out at 5) 1989 #Girls Aloud - The Sounds Of Girls Aloud - The Greatest Hits (dropped out at 10) 2009 #Various Artists - The Premier Collection (dropped out at 12) 1989 #Various Artists - Now The Christmas Album (dropped out at 18) 1986 #Shinedown - Amaryllis (dropped out at 18) 2012 #All Time Low - Dirty Work (dropped out at 20) 2011 #The Fall - Code: Selfish (dropped out at 21) 1992 #Various Artists - The Greatest Hits Of 1988 (dropped out at 21) 1989 #Various Artists - Phil Spector's Greatest Hits/Phil Spector's Christmas Album 1983 #Soundtrack - Buster (dropped out at 22) 1988 #Lucy Spraggan - Top Room At The Zoo (dropped out at 22) 2012 #Dan Le Sac vs. Scroobius Pip - Replent Replenish Repeat (dropped out at 22) 2013 #Various Artists - Soft Metal (dropped out at 24) 1989 #''Nat "King" Cole - Christmas With Nat King Cole (dropped out at 25) 1988'' #NWA - Efil4z****n (N****z4life) (dropped out at 25) 1991 #Various Artists - The Greatest Hits Of House (dropped out at 26) 1989 #Twenty Twenty - Small Talk (dropped out at 26) 2011 #The Fratellis - We Need Medicine (dropped out at 26) 2013 #Various Artists - Now The Christmas Album (dropped out at 27) 1987 #Kids In Glass Houses - In Gold Blood (dropped out at 27) 2012 #Ginger Wildheart - 100 Percent (dropped out at 27) 2012 #Room 94 - No Strings Attached (dropped out at 28) 2014 #Kids In Glass Houses - Smart Casual (dropped out at 29) 2008 #Elaine Paige - Christmas (dropped out at 30) 1986 #The Dogs D'Amour - ...More Uncharted Heights... (dropped out at 30) 1993 #Cud - Asquarius (dropped out at 30) 1992 #Various Artists - Smash Hits Party '88 (dropped out at 30) 1989 #New Kids On The Block - Merry Merry Christmas (dropped out at 32) 1990 #POLICA - Shulamith (dropped out at 33) 2013 #Various Artists - Best Of House '88 (dropped out at 33) 1989 #EYC - Express Yourself Clearly (dropped out at 34) 1994 #Boyzone - B-Sides & Rarities (dropped out at 34) 2008 #Soundtrack - 2Dirty Dancing (dropped out at 36) 1987 #Screen II - Let The Record Spin (dropped out at 36) 1994 #The Wedding Present - Saturnalia (dropped out at 36) 1996 #The Catherine Wheel - Ferment (dropped out at 36) 1992 #Shakin' Stevens - Shakin' Stevens (dropped out at 36) 1981 #The Goo Goo Dolls - Something For The Rest Of Us (dropped out at 36) 2010 #Phil Collins - Face Value (dropped out at 37) 1985 #Fleetwood Mac - Greatest Hits Warner (dropped out at 37) 1992 #Deee-Lite - Infinity Within (dropped out at 37) 1992 #Various Artists - Classic Love Songs (dropped out at 37) 1989 #Funeral Party - The Golden Age Of Nowhere (dropped out at 37) 2011 #'Nat "King" Cole - Christmas With Nat King Cole (dropped out at 38) 1989' #Cliff Richard - Stronger (dropped out at 38) 1989 #Various Artists - The Hit Factory Volume 2 (dropped out at 38) 1989 Note: In 1989, all the Various Artists albums dropped out at 21/01/1989, due to the Compilation Chart being made during then, and all the VA albums moved to that chart. Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles